Rolling U
by LeoniaOtaku
Summary: -[Shigeko Chiharu. Sakuno childhood friends that can playing tennis so good. Chiharu have a misterious past that no one know.]- This ff stories i write like the anime. So the ff was long. [OC x Ryoma] x Seigaku x Hyotei x Rikkaidai. Chapter 2 : Samura Junior "Ohayo, Ryoma!", "If you don't look at where you're going, you'll hit someone", "Wh-what? How did she know?"
1. Chapter 1

**Rolling U**

**LeoniaOtaku**

**Prince of Tennis (****テニスの王子様**** _Tenisu no Ōjisama_) belongs to Takeshi Konomi  
Author just owns the OC and this Fanfiction**

**Beta-read by seerstella**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : A Prince Appears**

* * *

_Tuut... tuut..._

"_Moshi moshi, Shigeko _resident_ desu_... who is it?" Chiharu when she answers the phone.

_"Ah, _Ryuzaki Sakuno desu_! Can I speak to Chiharu-chan?"_ asks Sakuno on the phone.

"Ah, Chiharu's speaking here... what's the matter, Sakuno?" asks Chiharu as she leans back at wall, holding the phone with her left hand.

_"I just want to remind you about today... hehe."_ Sakuno giggles and Chiharu smiles.

"Yeah, I know... I remember.." says Chiharu to her childhood friend.

_"Oh, okay... 11.30 at Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden, okay?" _Sakuno continuously reminds.

"Okay, okay, I know it already... geez..." says Chiharu lazily. lazy

_"Ahahaha... okay, okay," _says Sakuno.

"Ah, you really don't want me to pick you up on the station? Well, don't you remember how blind you are in directions?" teases Chiharu.

_"Hey! Don't say it like that... uh... _Obaa-chan_ will take me there, so I'm okay."_

"Really?" asks Chiharu, unsure.

_"Un! It's okay! Geez… don't treat me like a little girl!"_ Sakuno is obviously annoyed.

"Ahaha... okay, I'm sorry... you're like a little sister to me..." says Chiharu smiling. She hears a sigh.

_"Okay... I'll go get ready.__"_

"Okay, see you at Kakinokizawa Tennis Garden! Bye, bye, _imouto_~!" says Chiharu with a teasing smile.

_"Bye… hey! Don't call me imou-"_ Sakuno can't finish her words because Chiharu has turned off her phone. She just giggles from the way Sakuno acts. Then she walks to her room to prepare herself too as well.

Chiharu is the only child from Shigeko Ryoutaro and Shigeko Fushimi, but both of them have died because of an accident when she was a child. Because of that, Chiharu has to live by herself.

Her kind aunt, Asami Shigeko, wants Chiharu to live with her because she doesn't want to let Chiharu live alone, but Chiharu refused. Even though she lives by herself, it's not difficult to handle her own life. Because her parents were the Head of Shigeko group and when they died Chiharu becomes the one who should handle it. Well, aunt Asami helps too.

Physically, Chiharu has a long, light blue hair which she always ties twin-tail with blue ribbons. She has beautiful, dark eyes.

And now, Chiharu is standing in front of her wardrobe, choosing the outfits for today's hangout. Finally, she picks a pink long sleeve shirt with a white ribbon and lace and a lacey pink skirt. She wear long, light pink socks.

Then, it's the time to brush her hair. And, as always, she tied her hair be a twin tail with blue ribbons on them. Then Chiharu pick her wallet, cell phone, and put them into her white bag. Then, she goes out from her room to wear her white shoes. She looks at her watch, which shows 11:00.

"Okay, I'm ready!" says Chiharu as she goes out from her apartment towards the elevator.

"Ah, I should tell Sakuno I'm on my way!" Chiharu picks her cell phone and sends an email to Sakuno

**_To : Ryuzaki Sakuno_**

**_Subject : -_**

**_Sakuno, I'm on my way._**

**_So_****_ Don't be late! I'll see you at Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden, okay?_**

**_Shigeko Chiharu_**

"_Yosh_, send!" Chiharu flips her phone close. Not long after, it vibrates and Chiharu has to reopen it. The screen shows that she has a new message.

**_From : Ryuzaki Sakuno_**

**_Subject : -_**

**_Okay! I'm on the train! See you there! ^^_**

**_Ryuzaki Sakuno_**

Chiharu is smiling as she leans on the elevator's wall.

"I hope she's not late..." mutters Chiharu, sighing. When she's finally out from her apartment building, she looks at the sky.

"_Yatto ne~_ I can meet _tennisu no ojisama_!" says Chiharu, smiling.

* * *

_"Hehe... I can't wait to watch a tennis match with Chiharu-chan!" _says Sakuno to herself as she closes her phone.

"Fools, don't you even know your own grip?" says a person named Sasabe in front of Sakuno to her 2 friends, Aki and Ichiya. Then he starts to move his racket.

"If you want do top-spins, you use western grip. This is how you do it: hold the racket like if you're going to shake someone hand. Here!" Sasabe swings his racket around and almost hits Sakuno.

"Ahaha… that's why you're the ace at Kitagoe tennis club," says Aki to Sasabe.

"Uh..." Sakuno closes her eyes. She's scared at them.

"_Baka_, it's common sense!" says Sasabe. He still swings his racket, and again, it almost hits Sakuno.

_"Uh... I wish Chiharu-chan is here right now..." _says Sakuno to herself. Because, at time like this, Chiharu will surely scold people like these ones.

_Swing..._

_Swing..._

_Swing..._

"Hey, you guys are too loud," says a boy who sits across from Sakuno. Hearing that, Sakuno opens her eye to see who has talked. The boy is wearing a red jacket and black shorts. He also wears a cap and carries a tennis bag.

Sasabe and his friends just look at the boy until the train suddenly shook, which makes Sasabe drop his racket.

"Heh, I can't believe I just got told off by a grade schooler..." mocks him as he picks up his racket.

"Bingo. The way you take that racket from the ground is the correct Western grip," says that boy suddenly. It makes Sasabe look at him with an annoyed look.

"What?!"

"Oh, yeah, the handshake grip you were referring to is called Eastern grip. There are some people like you who mix them up," say that boy before getting up to walk towards the train door.

"Hey, you! Wait up!" calls Sasabe but is ignore by the boy who just walking out from the train. Sasabe just lets out an irritated 'tch'.

"Sasabe, you got dissed!" says Aki to Sasabe and before they can say anything more, there's another destination announcement from the train.

"Yo, we better get off too!" says Ichiya before the three of them get out from the train.

"Ah! Me too!" Sakuno gets up from her seat and go out immediately, in case the door will close.

* * *

"_Yosh_, I'm waiting again." Chiharu checks the clock from her cell phone. Now is 10:30 and Chiharu sighs.

"I think she's late again..." Chiharu looks at the sky as she thinks about this.

"I think I'll just walk around a bit... the tournament starts at 11:00 anyway..." Chiharu walks into Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden.

Not long after, her cell phone vibrates. The screen shows that she gets a message.

**_From : Ryuzaki Sakuno_**

**_Subject : Gomenasai!_**

**_Chharu-chan! _****Gomenasai! Hontoni!_ I'm late again! :(_**

**_Obaa-chan is late to pick me up. I think I really can't make it._**

.

**_Ryuzaki Sakuno_**

"Yappari… she's late again." Chiharu sighs as she replies the message.

**_To : Ryuzaki Sakuno_**

**_Subject : -_**

**_I know you'll be late. I'm already at Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden... :/_**

**_Then, you want me to pick you up? I think if I run I can pick you up and we can make it._**

.  
**_Shigeko Chiharu_**

Sakuno replies fast, almost immediately.

**_From : Ryuzaki Sakuno_**

**_Subject : -_**

**_No! It's okay! You don't have to, I don't want to bother you! :(_**

.  
**_Ryuzaki Sakuno_**

Chiharu just sighs after reading the message. She just turns around and start running to the station.

* * *

"I won't make it on time!" mutters Sakuno sadly as she closes her cell phone and looks at her watch.

"Sheesh, Obaa-chan is late even though she's the one who called me out with Chiharu-chan." Sakuno is totally frustrated now.

"_Ne_, do you know where Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is?" asks someone at Sakuno. Sakuno looks up and it's the boy who has helped her.

"Ah, you're from the train!" says Sakuno, pointing at the boy, who looks at her confusedly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I also going to Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden... Are you playing? This is my first time watching tennis!"

"So, where is it?"

"Ah! _Gomenasai_! _E-to_... you should take the south exit and go straight," explains Sakuno.

"South exit? Arigato," says the boy as he walks away to south exit. Sakuno spots a name on his tennis bag.

"Ryoma... he's Ryoma-kun."

"Who is Ryoma, huh?" asks a voice behind Sakuno.

"Ah! _E-to, gomenasai_! Eh? _Are_? Chiharu-chan!?" shouts Sakuno surprised as she realized that Chiharu is standing behind her.

"Hm? Surprised? Hehe." Chiharu grins.

"But… why you here?"

"To pick you up, of course!" Chiharu messes Sakuno's hair as she says so.

"Hey! I've brushed it!" says Sakuno irritated as she tidies her hair.

"Ahaha... anyway, who's Ryoma you're talking about?"

"Ah... he helped me earlier... well, he has much in common with you, Chiharu-chan... hehe..."

"Hm... wait! Did you say Ryoma?" asks Chiharu, suddenly shocked.

"Un... why?"

"Echizen Ryoma!?" Chiharu is now shouting as she holds Sakuno's shoulders.

"E-to... I don't know his family name…"

"Where did he go?" demands Chiharu.

"South exit" Sakuno, pointing. Chiharu just facepalms.

"_Baka_! Why did you do that!?" asks Chiharu, frustrated.

"Eh? Why?"

"Tch... anyway I'll go after him! Sakuno, wait your _obaa-chan_... say hello for her from me! We'll meet again at Kakinokizaka!" Then Chiharu is gone, running towards the south exit.

"Eh!? Wait! Uh... she gone..." Sakuno sighs.

* * *

"Tch… where did he go?" says Chiharu while looking around. Then she notices this place is so crowded.

"There's no way I can shout out his name, right?" says Chiharu, sweat drops from her forehead as she continues walking.

"If I can't find him… he'll be late on the tournament... Geez, why did Sakuno tell him the wrong way?"

"Damn it... I ran too much… I think I'll buy some Pocari."

At the vending machine, Chiharu has pulled out her a coin from her wallet and is about to put it in when her hand touches someone else's.

"Ah," says both of them, then look at each other.

"_Gomenasai_… you can go first," says Chiharu to the boy, who is wearing a red jacket, black shorts and a white cap. He carries a tennis bag which has a name on it. Chiharu stares at it and reads aloud.

"Ryoma E."

"What?" asks the boy, looking at her.

"Eh? Eeeeehhhh!? You're Echizen Ryoma!?" shouts Chiharu in disbelief.

"So loud," complains Ryoma, covering his ears with his palms.

"Ah, _gomen_... anyway, go with me!" Chiharu hurriedly takes Ryoma's hand.

"Eh?" Ryoma is obviously confused. Who wouldn't?

"If we're just standing here, you will late for the tournament!" Chiharu pulled her hand and starts running, still holding Ryoma's hand.

* * *

"What?!" Chiharu can't no believe what she has just heard.

"_Dakara_... I said I was disqualified," says Ryoma.

"Uso… sigh... even though I came here to see you play," says Chiharu, walking towards a big tree. Ryoma follows her.

"Hm... _arigato_," says Ryoma and then he lies down under the tree.

"Eh?"

"Well, you help me to go here..."

"Oh... hehe... _douita_... I just want to see your play, so I look for you.. hehe... my friends told you the wrong direction, right?" asks Chiharu with a huge grin and Ryoma just nods.

* * *

"Hosh... hosh..." Sakuno pants while running to search Ryoma and Chiharu. She looks around and finally she spots them. Sakuno immediately approaches, and Chiharu can hear the sound of footsteps nearing. She looks up and sees Sakuno.

"Sakuno!" calls Chiharu.

"Ah, Chiharu-chan... Ryoma-kun." A-ano... did you make it on time?"

"I was 5 minutes late. I was disqualified," replies Ryoma lazily.

"Eh... go-_gomenasai_!" Sakuno bows to apologize.

"Ma... it's not your really your fault, Sakuno," says Chiharu and stands up.

"_Demo_... it's my fault because I told him wrong direction."

"You're right. It's your fault indeed." says Ryoma suddenly. His words anger Chiharu.

"How could you say that?! Sakuno does not mean that!"

"Stop it, Chiharu-chan," says Sakuno, grabbing Chiharu's hand and make Chiharu looks at her. Sakuno thinks for something that can make Ryoma forgive her.

"Ah! Are you thirsty?" asks Sakuno as she claps her hand.

"Huh?" say Ryoma and Chiharu together.

* * *

_Clang... Clang... Clang.._

Ryoma walks towards Sakuno and Chiharu, holding three pontas in his hand and give one of them to Sakuno.

"I'm sorry I don't bring any change." Sakuno takes the ponta that ryoma has given her.

"Sigh... think before you say, Sakuno," chides Chiharu gently and messes Sakuno's hair.

"Here," says Ryoma to Chiharu and gives her one of the pontas too.

"Eh? Me too?"

"Just think this as a thank you for helping me," says Ryoma.

"Eh? Ja... _arigato_," says Chiharu and they all sit a bench with Sakuno at middle.

"E-to... thank you for earlier. You saved me in the train," says Sakuno.

"Earlier?" asks Chiharu.

"For what?" asks Ryoma.

"For what? Well, if you hadn't stepped in, I could've been hit by racket," says Sakuno with a blush at on her face.

"Heh? What!? A racket?!" asks Chiharu, surprised.

"Un..."

"_Taijoubu_?" asks Chiharu as she pulls Sakuno face to see hers.

"Un… _taijoubu desu_... Ryoma-kun saved me," admits Sakuno.

"You were on the same train?"

"Eh?"

"Where did you sit?"

"Right across from you."

"Hmm.. Whatever. I just told them to shut up because they were so loud, that's all."

"Hee... it seems like he didn't notice you, Sakuno," says Chiharu, smiling.

Sakuno just nods.

Then...

_Swung... Klang!_

"Ah!" Sakuno jumps so in surprise. They all look behind them, to see who has thrown a can to at them.

"Sorry for being loud," say the person with his friends. They're Sasabe and his friends. They go nearing them with a smug expression.

"This is the brat from earlier," says Ichiya.

"It looks like he just lost and ready to leave, huh?" says Aki, mocking Ryoma.

"Ne, are they the ones who nearly hit you by a racket?" whispers Chiharu.

"Un... what should we do?"

"I'm ready to kill them," says Chiharu with a sadistic tone. Sasabe then points his racket to Ryoma cap.

"I'm seeded in the Under-16 tournament and also aim for the trophy. You told me to shut up? I dare you, say it again!" says Sasabe to Ryoma, but then he stops when he realizes Ryoma isn't afraid.

Chiharu clenches her hands and stands up. She tries to intervene but stops after she sees Ryoma's eyes. Then a smirk appeared on her face.

"Huh? I don't like that look of yours! HAH!" says Sasabe angry but Ryoma keeps looking at him like that.

_"Hee.. sasuga Ryoma... Is this guy an idiot? Can't he see that he can't win against Ryoma just by looking at his eyes?" _says Chiharu to herself.

"It's way too early for a kid like you to talk to me about tennis! You Sasabe a swings his racket to Ryoma.

"Kyaa!" shouts Sakuno and closes her eyes.

_Grab!_

"Eh?" Sakuno opens her eyes to see Chiharu is holding the racket.

"You're such a lowlife, huh? Trying to hit people with that racket of yours? Don't make me laugh," sneers Chiharu and pushes the racket. Sasabe takes a step back.

"Tch..."

"Hey, let's go," says Aki and the three us walking away but..

_Swing... stab!_

They stop moving because a small knife has already stuck on a tree near them. They're all looking at the person who did it, and they see that person, Chiharu, who is still holding two knives in her hands.

"Are you going to run away? Huh… so coward! Well, I don't care whatever problem you have with Ryoma... But I will not forgive you if you swing your racket and nearly hit my childhood friend! If you're not so _BAKA_, you should know that a racket is not a tool to hurt people! And because you've already acted like that... I will not forgive people like that!" say Chiharu, in a really _yandere_ and sadistic tone. Sasabe and friends just take another step back, scared of her words.

"I think… I can just hurt your arm, so you can't play tennis anymore," say Chiharu and when she starts walking forward, Sakuno stops her.

"It's okay, Chiharu-chan... please."

"Sakuno... but they—" Chiharu's words are interrupted by Ryoma.

"Hey, have you remember the grip ?" asks Ryoma at Sasabe, which annoys him.

"What?!"

"If you haven't, I'll teach you what tennis is all about."

"Why you..."

_"Hmm... Echizen Ryoma... Really interesting person, _ne_?" _says Chiharu to herself.

* * *

"Sasabe, you still have matches remaining in the tournament. Is this a good idea?" asks Ichiya, worried.

"This will be a good warm up for my next match."

"Once you set your mind to something, you won't listen to other people..." says Aki and he laughs with Ichiya.

"_Ne_, maybe we should stop this..." says Sakuno to Ryoma who was still tying his shoes.

"I came all that way for this, it'd be stupid going back without having played any single match," says Ryoma, then he takes off his jacket and give it to Sakuno.

"Hold this for me." says Ryoma as he walks away, holding a racket. Chiharu just smiles.

"Chiharu-chan! Don't just smile there! Stop it!" scolds Sakuno but it goes ignored, which makes her sigh.

"The best of one will set to serve" says Aki.

"Are you okay with no referee? We'll be our own judges, okay?" asks Sasabe to Ryoma.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Huh? Don't worry, I give you some handicap... Here, take this underhanded serve!" say Sasabe and hits with under server. Then Ryoma looks at the ball, raises his racket…

"Play seriously!" scolds Ryoma and hits the ball so quickly go to Sasabe's court. Looking Ryoma's hit, everyone is so shocked except Chiharu who just smirks.

_"He's really something… hehe,"_ say Chiharu to herself, giggling a little.

0 - 15

"Heh, I was just fooling around," says Sasabe, not wanting to lose face.

"So this is where you go off to..." says a voice behind Sakuno and Chiharu. They look to behind them to find an old woman. She's Sakuno _obaa-chan_.

"Obaa-chan!" calls Sakuno, so surprised.

"_Konichiwa, _Sumire-san_,_" says Chiharu, bowing. Sumire just smiles at her.

"This look interesting," says Sumire, looking at the court.

"Don't just stand there, stop it! One thing will lead to the next, and now he's playing a game with a high schooler!" says a panic Sakuno to Sumire.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you see that return? This is where it gets interesting," replies Sumire and Chiharu instantly puts her arm around Sakuno's shoulder.

"That's right, Sakuno! And if you dare stopping this match, I will never forgive you," threatens Chiharu with that sadist tone of hers, making Sakuno shiver a bit.

_"Chiharu-chan is so scary when someone interrupts her love about tennis," _says Sakuno to herself.

.

"Oi Sasabe, maybe you should really try to win!" calls Ichiya.

"Shut up! Anybody can ace a return if it's an underhand serve!"

"Yup, keep excusing your loss," says Ryoma, which angers Sasabe.

"Oi! What Ryoma say is true, so just keep that in mind!" shouts Chiharu, making Sasabe even angrier.

"Shut up, girl!" says Sasabe as he tries to serve again. "You brat! You better not chicken out!" shout him as he hits the ball quickly. Sakuno and Sumire are surprised at the speed of the ball.

"There goes Sasabe's bullet serve!" says Aki, impressed.

"Too slow!" say Ryoma and Chiharu together as Ryoma hits the ball back.

"What?!" shouts Sasabe in disbelief and runs after the ball and hits back.

"You're kidding me, right?" says Aki in the same disbelieving tone as his friend on court.

"He returned Sasabe's Bullet Serve! Awesome!" praises Ichiya, also in disbelief. Ryoma hits the ball, and then Sasabe does. The ball flies near the net but Ryoma is already at there.

"He's fast! He already near the net already!" says Aki as Ryoma already hits the ball and that in. Sasabe's shocked.

0 - 30

Sasabe glares at his friends. "I know! You don't need to tell me!"

"_Sugoi_..." says Sakuno breathlessly.

"Heh, that's Ryoma for you... But that serve from that Sasabe guy was so slow.. Anybody can hit that back… it was so easy," comments Chiharu.

"Eh, but that was really fast," says Sakuno.

"Well... sigh... you still don't know much about tennis, _ne_..." replies Charu and as she messes up Sakuno's hair.

"Ah... Chiharu-chan!"

"This is just the tip of the iceberg," says Sumire.

"Eh? You know him, Obaa-chan? Wait… I just remember, Chiharu-chan! You know him too, don't you?"

"Haven't I tell you? He is—" starts Sumire but is cut by Chiharu.

"_Tennisu no Oujisama_."

"_Tennisu no Oujisama_?"

* * *

"Echizen Ryoma, twelve years old. In a year and a half, he's won four straight junior tournaments in the US, and is known as a prodigy," explains Sumire.

"Four? Straight?" asks Sakuno disbelievingly.

"Yup, there's no fluke in that... well, he's like Chiharu for me," says Sumire, looking at Chiharu.

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Sigh… nothing… Sumire-san, please don't say anything about it," warns Chiharu as she glances to Sumire who just smiles.

0 - 40

"He's the son of one of my students. His family is returning in Japan and even though he's not well-known here, he said he'd play in this tournament. I told him if he's strong enough, he should register in the Under-14 instead of Under-12. But Ryoma boasted that if he were going to play, he'd play in the under-16 category. What a boy," explains Sumire and the first game is over. Chiharu smirks when she knows Ryoma has won this game.

_First game won by Echizen_

"You're kidding me, right? Sasabe lost his service game..." says Aki still in shock.

"You're going to play in the finals, right? Let's get this over with!" calls out Ryoma, who already grips his tennis ball.

_"Damn... but it's still only a kid's serve. I have nothing to worry about... It can't go 150 km/h. I'll break him right away!" _says Sasabe to himself.

_Echizen's serve_

Ryoma throws the ball then hits it so quickly that Sasabe is left shell-shocked.

15 - 0

"Hm... that Sasabe is an idiot to think Ryoma is just a kid... He just has to see judge the book from its cover... _Baka mitai_," says Chiharu and Sakuno just nods.

"That kid's good." comments Aki.

_"He is good, has a fast serve... but there's one thing we differ on..." s_ay Sasabe to himself as he returns Ryoma's serve and runs to the net.

_"…which is our height. With my height and reach, as long as I'm near the net, you have nowhere to hit it!"_ says Sasabe as he hits the ball. It goes back into Ryoma's court.

"Tch! That guy!" curses Chiharu as she clenches her fist.

15 - 15

"What's wrong, brat? What happened to all that energy from before?" mocks Sasabe.

30 - 40

Ryoma looks a little annoyed and have his serve again.

_"Heh, once I'm near the net, it's all over!" _says Sasabe to himself as he runs towards the net. Then Ryoma hits the ball and it flies to somewhere behind Sasabe.

_Deuce_

"It's just like Ryoma trying to overcome the height difference using a high lob" says Sumire, satisfied.

"Heh... _hontoni ne_... that guy..." says Chiharu, smiling.

.

"Hey, you don't think Sasabe will lose to an elementary school kid, right?" asks Aki to Ichiya.

_"This is bad... At this rate, I'll be a laughing stock," _says Sasabe to himself. Then Ryoma serves again, Sasabe returns it then Ryoma hits it lob.

"Dammit! I can't catch it.. Go! Go out!" wishes Sasabe as he runs after the ball.

Then the ball lands near the line.

"Yay! That's another one!" says Sakuno happily but Chiharu doesn't share her happiness.

"No sakuno... it will be out."

"Out!" shouts Sasabe.

"Eh?"

"Too bad. It was _this_ close," says Sasabe while showing a little distance with his hands, but his foot rubs the court where the ball has landed.

"That's not true! that ball was in for sure" say Sakuno

"It's no use. This is self judged, so he has the right to judge his side of the court," explains Sumire.

"Eh? That's mean."

"Yup, all the shot near the line will be called out. This mean he can't do deep shots anymore," says Sumire.

"Sigh... my feelings turned out true if Sasabe is going to do this… If I've known this'll happen I'd be the referee," says Chiharu, annoyed.

Advantage Sasabe

Then Ryoma serve gets returned by Sasabe, but when Ryoma hits it again, the ball was hits the net.

_"Yup, he's panicking now."_ thinks Sasabe triumphantly.

"It bounced in off the net!" says Ichiya, happy.

"This will end it!" says Sasabe as he hits the ball to Ryoma. Ryoma stares at it seriously and hits the ball lob again.

"_Baka_! As long as I'm judging, those shots will always be out!" says Sasabe.

"Eh? The ball looks weird…" says Chiharu as the ball lands near the line but is has been spinning, not bouncing.

"Wh-What happening?" asks Ichiya as he sees the ball stops on the same place.

"He's good! He added a slice to the ob that allowed the ball to stop before the line!" Sumire is amazed.

"Heh, he can do it too huh? He's good," praises Chiharu.

"_Ne_! Was that in?" asks Ryoma with a smirk and Sasabe is just annoyed and angry.

_Game's won by Echizen_

_Game's won by Echizen_

_Game's won by Echizen!_

_"Damn... There's no going back!" _says sasabe as he has a rally with Ryoma. Then Ryoma gives another lob.

"_Kusso_! I can't reach it!" says Sasabe as he jumps. Then he looks at Ryoma. "Take this, you arrogant brat!" shouts him angrily as he throws his racket to Ryoma's face.

"Ryoma! Wacth out!" shouts Chiharu to Ryoma.

"Eh?"

_buk.. srek.. srek.. BRUK!_

Everyone is so shocked looking at that scene. Ryoma has fallen to the court with loud sound. He's holding his forehead.

"Sorry, sorry! My hand slipped." Sasabe mock-apologizes as he grasps his racket again.

"Ryoma!" shouts Chiharu as she runs towards Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun!" follows a panic Sakuno, giving out her handkerchief. "Ryoma-kun! _Daijoubu_!?"

"Don't come to the court during a game..." scolds Ryoma. Chiharu stares at Ryoma then she walks towards Sasabe with an angry face. She pulls her knife from her pocket then grab Sasabe's collar and pull it close so she can point the knife closer to his cheek.

"You're really a fucking jerk huh? I should've stab you or something earlier! And I already told you that a racket isn't a tool to hurt people!"

"What? I told you, my hand just slipped."

"YOU—I'LL KILL YOU!" shouts Chiharu. But as she's about to swing her knife to Sasabe face, her hand is stopped by someone's grip.

"Stop. That's enough," says Ryoma, making Chiharu releases her grip from Sasabe's collar and put down her knife. She can see the blood on Ryoma's forehead.

"Your grip is weak. _Mada mada dane_," says Ryoma, looking at Sasabe seriously. Chiharu just sighs and pulls Sakuno hand.

"The match will resume, we should go back."

"But..." says Sakuno and realizes that Chiharu's guilty expression.

_"Why did I do that? I almost stabbed him… I'm so stupid," _chides Chiharu to herself as she messes with her hair.

"Chiharu-chan, are you okay? The match will start," says Sakuno, snapping Chiharu out her thoughts.

"A… _taijoubu_..." say Chiharu with a little smile before looking back at the court. Ryoma is bouncing the ball to the ground. Then he throws it up. Chiharu knows this stance.

"The stance... eh? Don't tell me it's..." mumbles Chiharu as Ryoma hits the ball. The ball hits the court under Sasabe's stand but when he's about to hit it, it goes up and nearly hits his face then really hits the fence behind Sasabe. Sasabe looks so shocked.

15 - 0

"What was that?" asks Sasabe with a trembling voice.

"Hey, Obaa-chan, didn't the ball spin the other way?" asks Sakuno. But Sumire is too shocked to speak.

"Heh… that guy... _hontoni sugoi_," says Chiharu with an amazed look.

_"Well, maybe he's a little mad," _says Chiharu nervously to herself. Then Ryoma uses that serve again. Sasabe tries to counter it but the ball hits his nose instead.

"Twist Serve? Was that the Twist Serve!?" ask Ichiya, gaping in shock.

30 - 0

Then Ryoma uses the Twist Serve again and this time, the ball hits Sasabe's cheek.

40 - 0

"Uwaa... he's really mad, huh?" says Chiharu with a smirk as she watch Ryoma play.

_"But I like that style... hehe."_

Then Ryoma bounces the ball again then grabs it with his hand and looks at Sasabe.

"Go to hell!" says Ryoma and everyone can see that Sasabe is scared hear that. Then Ryoma throws the ball and about to hit it...

"Stop!" shouts Sasabe, so scared that he lifts his arms to protect his face but…

_Pok! Tuk..._

The ball hits Sasabe softly and lands onto his court.

"Baka," teases Ryoma. And, looking at that, Chiharu burst out laughing, so loudly that she has to hold her aching stomach.

"Ahahahahah… _hontoni baka mitai_! Ahahaha!"

_Game and set are won by Echizen_

"Sakuno, Ryoma won!" says Sumire.

"Sugoi! I can't believe he won!"

"Tch... _baka_! I wasn't playing seriously! I can beat you if there's another set!" says Sasabe, refusing to admit his loss.

"Sasabe, just stop..." pleads Aki.

"Just admit that you lost," says Ichiya as well.

"It's fine with me if you want to play another set," says Ryoma as he picks his racket by left hand. Sasabe and his friends are surprised to see that.

"Don't you get it? You stubborn fool. You can't beat Ryoma Echizen no matter how many times you try!" says Sumire proudly.

"What are you talking about?" asks Sasabe, a little mad. Chiharu just sighs.

"He's left handed, _baka_," says Chiharu with her mocking tone. to It leaves Sasabe gaping in shock.

"No way..." gasps Sakuno disbelievingly.

Then Ryoma serves again and it's much faster and more powerful it leaves a mark on the court. Sasabe falls in surprise and fear.

"I-I quit!" shouts Sasabe before he runs away with his friends.

_"Echizen Ryoma, he's _monter ne_..."_ think Chiharu and Sumire together.

* * *

"_Ja_, we're going home now," says Sumire to Chiharu and Ryoma.

"_Hai_~!" says Chiharu with a nod.

"_Mata na_, Chiharu-chan, Ryoma-kun."

"Bye, bye!" says Chiharu with a smile, and waving at to them. Then Sumire and Sakuno go home, leaving Ryoma and Chiharu together. Then they walk together, which makes Ryoma a little annoyed.

"Don't follow me!"

"Eh? But I go have to pass this road too," says Chiharu, smiling, and Ryoma just sighs. "Hehe… but that was a great game! I'm happy today because I can watch it!"

"It makes me wonder… why did you really want to watch me?"

"Me? Hehe... because you're the son of Echizen Nanjirou! That pro! Well, he's the one who makes me want to play tennis too... you can say I'm his fan! Hehe..."

Ryoma only hums in understanding.

"But that's not the only reason… when I was in America, I saw your match in a junior tournament, and I really like your style!" says Chiharu and Ryoma just nods. They are just walking silently until Chiharu starts speaking again.

"_E-to_... Ryoma... about earlier… _gomene_..." mumbles Chiharu as she stops walking and looks at the ground. This makes Ryoma stops walking as well and now is staring at her confusedly.

"For what?"

"I… I nearly ruined your match… well, you know... when you were hit by that racket."

"Oh, that. Well, you don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong," says Ryoma and as he looks at the sky.

"Eh? You aren't mad?" asks Chiharu as she looks at a nodding Ryoma. She sighs in so relief.

"Thank God."

"Why did you ask that?" asks Ryoma, wondering.

"Eh? A… no-nothing… anyway, let's go home already!" Chiharu begins walking. Ryoma just look at her back and followed her.

Eventually, they encounter a T-junction.

"E-to... I turn left at here... so, see you!"

Chiharu bids him farewell as she turns left and he walks straight, towards their own houses.

* * *

"_Tadaima_..." greets Chiaharu as she goes into her apartment. She then takes off her shoes and goes to her room. Not long after, she lies on her bed.

"Sigh… it was fun today... I can meet the 'Tennisu no Oujisama'... hehe..." giggles Chiharu. But then she can see the flash of memory of when she was about to stab Sasabe with her knife. She closes her eyes with her left arm.

_"I'm such an idiot"_

"I… I should forget it..." says Chiharu weakly. Then she falls asleep.

* * *

**Author : The chapter 1 is done! sigh...**

**Chiharu : Uwaa… it's so long... *looks up***

**Author : well yeah… I write it to look like the anime. But I'll change it too..**

**Ryoma : I think I'm a little OOC here..**

**Author : hehe… it's okay right? *puppy eyes***

**Ryoma : ==**

**Author : ah, for the readers who are curious about how Chiharu look like, you can see in the cover of this ff. *point the ff's cover***

**Chiharu : hehe... anyway we should close it, right?**

**Author : ah, you're right! Ryoma, close it okay~~**

**Ryoma : Thanks for reading this ff. Please don't forget to review..**

**Chiharu : Author's Englis****h**** is so bad... so please understand and don't review so harshly.**

**All : bye~! *waving***


	2. Chapter 2

**Rolling U**

**LeoniaOtaku**

**Prince of Tennis (****テニスの王子様**** _Tenisu no Ōjisama_) belongs to Takeshi Konomi  
Author just owns the OC and this Fanfiction**

**Beta-read by seerstella**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Samurai Junior**

* * *

Chiharu is standing in front of her mirror, looking at herself. She wears a Seishun Gakuen female uniform without zippering its black hood. She ties her hair like always, twin tails, by dark blue ribbons.

"Yosh! It's done!" says Chiharu happily. She grabs her bag and goes outside to wear her black sneakers. Then she opens her apartment door and goes outside, not forgetting to lock it. She then goes to lift and wears her white headphone. Her cell phone was vibrates and it can be seen that it's a new message from her best friend, Sakuno.

**_From : Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Subject : School_**

**_Chiharu-chan, ohayo~! You're going to school at Seishun Gakuen right? See you later!_**

**_Ryuzaki Sakuno_**

Chiharu is smiling when she reads the message. She then replies with an 'OK' then puts her cell phone back to her pocket. Then she just walks in silence because she goes to school by herself and settles on listening to a song named 'Future' from her headphone. She then comes to a T-junction and sees Ryoma, wearing a Seishun Gakuen male uniform and brings his tennis bag. She runs to Ryoma and pokes his shoulder.

"_Ohayo_, Ryoma!" greets Chiharu.

"Eh?"

. . .

"_Dare?"_ asks Ryoma bluntly, making Chiharu falls.

"Shigeko Chiharu! The girl who walked home with you yesterday!"

"Ah... " Ryoma remembers and Chiharu sighs.

"Wait... you're going to Seishun Gakuen too?" asks Ryoma.

"Un... Well, in the past my parent told me to go to Hyotei or Rikkaidai... But I don't want it to..." says Chiharu.

"Past?"

"Well, my parent was died because of an accident."

"Eh?"

"Well, let's go to school, okay?" says Chiharu and starts walking. Ryoma just looks at her before then starts walking too.

* * *

_Teng... tong... teng... tong..._

"Want to go home together?" asks Chiharu to Ryoma who sits behind her.

"No, I'm going to the tennis club," says Ryoma and stand grab his bag.

"Tennis club? Can I go too?!" asks Chiharu, becoming so excited.

"... Whatever" says Ryoma and goes out of the class. Chiharu just smiles, grabs her bag and goes after Ryoma.

When Ryoma and Chiharu are walking together to the tennis court, someone calls for them. "Oi, Echizen! Shigeko!"

Ryoma and Chiharu turn to see who's was calling them.

"Yo, you're Echizen and Shigeko from my class, right? Are you joining the tennis club too?" asks that boy.

"Eh? No, I'm just accompanying him," says Chiharu.

"_Dare?_" asks Ryoma.

"Ehem, I'm Horio and this school is famous for its tennis. There are tons of strong players. Even though I look like this, I have 2 years of tennis experience! I also went to tennis school. Becoming a regular isn't a dream either..." say Horio with an arrogant tone. Then he realizes that Chiharu and Ryoma have already left him behind.

"He-hey! Wait up!" shouts Horio, running after them.

"Hehe... what a funny classmate," says Chiharu to Ryoma who's not looking at the way he's walking on.

"Oops!" exclaims a voice.

"If you don't look at where you're going, you'll hit someone," says the person who nearly bumped with Ryoma. Chiharu look at him, at surprised with his height.

"Weh, so tall…"

"That's a big bag you're carrying," says him, looking at Ryoma's tennis bag but Ryoma just keeps silent. Ryoma's ignorant eyes annoy him.

"I don't like your look... But since you look like a freshman, I'll ignore it this time. Look forward when you walk..." says that guy as he walks away.

"What's with that guy?" asks Horio and they start walking but Chiharu still stands on her place.

"Shigeko? What're you doing?" asks Horio.

"Eh? Um...No... Hehe," says Chiharu, smiling.

"Huh?"

"_Ma,_ let's go!" says Chiharu and starts walking again.

_"What's with him?"_

* * *

"Hee... it's a nice court," compliments Chiharu, looking at the court.

"Ooo! It's just like Seigaku to have nice facilities! Let's go sign up now, Echizen!" say Horio.

"You can't," say two boys near them that are freshmen too.

"The juniors and seniors have a game with another school, so the sign up starts tomorrow," explains one of them.

"Damn, that sucks," curses Horio.

"Sigh... can't you just shut up for second?" grumbles Chiharu, annoyed at Horio.

"Hey, you there. Are you guys going to join our tennis club?" ask two juniors when they see them.

"Ah, Hello," says Horio.

"I'm Katsuo Mizuno, a freshman," says the freshman who has a kind of hair that looks bald.

"Kachiro Katou _desu_,_" _say the other freshman with a bob style hair.

"I'm Satoshi Horio. I am honoured to be able to join a tennis club as renowned as Seigaku's! I have 2 years of tennis experience," says Horio proudly. Meanwhile, Ryoma and Chiharu are silent.

"You two over there, what's your name?" ask the junior with short black hair.

"Hm? Should I introduce myself too?" asks Chiharu but Ryoma just looks at the junior with sharp eyes.

"Bastard, can't you hear me!?" shouts the junior angrily.

"It's okay... We know of a good game, want to try it?" asks the other junior with a green headband.

"Game?"

"You mean that? Right, right! You have to play that!" says the junior with short black hair.

Then they go inside the court. The junior with green headband puts a can.

"The rules are simple. You serve from there and try to hit the can in 10 tries. The prize money is 10.000 yen."

"Eh?"

"Well, it's like sign up ritual."

"The tryout fee is 200 yen per person, want to try it?"

"10.000 yen!" shouts Horio. "Of course we'll do it!"

Ryoma and Chiharu just lean at on the green fence, looking at them.

"Ne, Ryoma... do you think this is alright? There's no way they'll give 10.000 yen," says Chiharu but Ryoma just keeps silent.

"Oi, Shigeko, Ryoma! Want to do it?" asks Horio.

"Eh? Ng...Not right now...hehe," replies Chiharu.

"Hm? Is that so?"

"Un."

Then the three freshmen makes a line.

"Senpai, please allow us to try it!" say them, bowing.

"That's the spirit!" says the junior. And Ryoma and Chiharu notices that the two juniors are smirking at each other as if they have already prepared something.

. . . . .

_Pok!_

"_Hai! _I'm sorry, that's it for you two."

"You guys really suck," grumbles Horio to the two freshmen.

"You can say that. But this is our first time trying tennis," says Katsuo, defending himself.

"We can't hit that small thing with just 10 balls," adds Kachirou.

"Horio, with 2 year tennis experience, will now try his hand!" boasts Horio, lifting his racket.

"Okay."

"10.000 yen is mine!"

Horio serves the ball but misses.

"_Are?"_

_Pok! Pok! Pok! Pok!_

_"He was bad too, huh?"_ thinks Chiharu to herself, sweating nervously.

"No way..." says Horio, disbelieved.

"Hey, hey, just one more try left," announces the junior.

"Tch... you can't hit it even in 100 tries!" says Horio and serves the ball again. The ball was shoots and tips near the can a little... but does not fall.

"Eh? The can..." says Chiharu as she looks at looking the can, surprised.

"I can't do it."

"Too bad."

"It's difficult after all. So, the tryout fee was 200 yen." says Horio and the three give out 200 yen per person to those junior.

"Huh? Maybe you guys misunderstood," says the junior with black hair.

"'Knock the can down' serve game, 500 yen per ball, 200 yen tryout fee extra," explains the green head band junior.

"Eh? That means... 5.200 yen per person?!" asks Chiharu out loud, shocking the three freshmen.

"No way..." says Kachirou.

"We don't have that much money..." says Katsuo.

"Just blame your bad skill," say one of the junior with such an evil tone.

"Oi, shorty over there!" calls the other junior, pointing at Ryoma. "You should try it too!"

"Don't think you can just save yourself!"

Ryoma just sighs and grabs his racket. "Sure, I'll do it."

"Don't do it, Echizen. You never hit it," warns Horio.

"Hehe, it's okay Horio-kun! You still don't know Ryoma, right?" asks Chiharu, confusing then stands on the place where he should serve.

"You can't knock it down if you went directly at the can," says Ryoma.

"Eh?"

"What are you talking about?" asks the junior.

"You put rocks in there, right?" ask Ryoma and Chiharu together, shocking the two juniors. Then Ryoma serves the ball and hits the can, making it fall with ease.

"Awesome, he hit the top of the can with pinpoint accuracy!" says Horio in awe and then they saw a rock inside the can.

"Ahhh! The _senpais _are cheating! That's so dirty!"

"Shut up! What does a newcomer know?"

"_K__uso!_ He shouldn't have done that!"

_Pok..__.__ clang! Pok.__.__. clang! Pok.__.__. clang!_

"If I hit it one hundred times, are you going to give me a million yen?" asks Ryoma as he serves again. Hearing that, Chiharu just laughs.

"A... Awesome control..."

"Bastard... How can you use that tone to your senpai, huh!?" shouts the junior angrily.

"Just because you were born a year earlier doesn't mean you can do doing something like this," says Ryoma and the two junior walk to him in a threatening way.

Chiharu notices that there's someone at the other side of the court but she can't see it too well because of the sun. The person serves so fast and hits the can, makes it fly to Chiharu. Chiharu automatically grabs Ryoma's racket and hits the can so hard it flies away again before landing on the ground. Seeing that, everyone are was so surprised.

"Ah, from before," say Horio.

"Uwaa... _gomen, gomen! _You alright?" asks that person to Chiharu.

"I'm fine. Anyway, can you do something to them? You know them right?" asks Chiharu, and pointing at her juniors.

"Oi, oi, Arai! Just because the seniors aren't here doesn't mean you can bully the new freshmen. You won't, either," scolds the person. earlier

"Momo, something came up, so I'm leaving first... Later!" says Arai hurriedly and goes away with his friends. Then when they are gone, Ryoma wants to go too, but is stopped by Momo.

"Hey, who said you can go?" shouts Momo and Ryoma just looking him silently. Chiharu feels sweat dropping as she watches them.

"Wait, wait... what do you want? Bully us?" challenges Chiharu, moving between them.

"Huh? That's not what I mean."

"Then?"

"Yup, it's you, Ryoma-kun! Chiharu-chan!" Suddenly a familiar voice is heard. They turn around and see Sakuno with a brunette whose hair is tied pigtail along with two older people behind them.

"Eh? Sakuno?" says Chiharu, surprised that Sakuno is was there.

"So cool... Sakuno, who's this? Introduce him!" whispers the girl next to Sakuno.

"Oh, this is Echizen Ryoma-kun."

"Ryoma... Echizen...?" asks the older man.

"Heh, so you're Echizen Ryoma. Much smaller than I thought," says Momo, finally knows Ryoma's name.

"_Anta dare?"_ asks Ryoma to Momo.

"Sophomore, Momoshiro Takeshi. I heard from our coach that... you can use twist serve?" asks Momoshiro.

"Geh, really?" asks Horio, disbelieved.

"What's a Twist serve?" asks Kachirou.

"Is it awesome?" adds Katsuo.

"What about it?" asks Ryoma with a smirk.

"I'll crush you. Have to do it before you start to bud!" challenges Momoshiro.

"Sigh...They're really..." say Chiharu and messes her hair before looking at Momoshiro's feet.

_"Eh? He... __D__on't tell me... __B__ut he still challenges Ryoma..__.__It's okay?"_

* * *

"Which?" asks Momoshiro while holding the racket.

"Smooth," answers Ryoma.

"Which? Smooth?" ask the two freshmen.

"Sheesh... This is why I don't like beginner. That is a tennis term used to determine who serves first," explains Horio impatiently.

"Hee... You know how to explain too, huh? Even you can't play tennis well?" mocks Chiharu.

"Hm! Even _I_ still know it about that!" grumbles Horio. Chiharu just giggles then takes Horio's racket.

"If the grip face right side up, it is called smooth, but if it's upside down, it's rough," explains Chiharu.

"Heee... Shigeko-san, you really know tennis!" says Kachirou.

"Eh? _Iia..._ i just play little...hehe," replies Chiharu modestly, then looks at the court to see that Momoshiro has already spun the racket.

"Too bad, it's rough... I let you serve and take this court."

"Eh? Momoshiro-senpai, don't you want to serve first? You won the toss," asks Horio.

"I want to see the famous Twist serve right away."

"M-Momoshiro-senpai, you're so cool!"

"You can call me Momo-chan."

"No, I can't call you Momo-chan! Can I be the umpire?"

"Oh, go ahead."

And Horio climbs the umpire chair.

"Ehem, er... and now the game between Momoshiro-senpai and Echizen Ryoma will begin! The referee will be me, Horio, who has 2 years of tennis experience..." Horio begins his usual boastful, long speech.

"Forget about that all that and start the game!" shout interrupt Sakuno's friends.

"Weh, so now, the better of one set match. Echizen to serve!"

"Um... By the way, who are you?" asks Chiharu as she leans on the fence near the girl.

"Ah, I haven't introduced myself! My name Osakada Tomoka. And you?"

"Shigeko Chiharu, _hajimemashite_,_"_ says Chiharu with a smile.

"Uwaa... you're so pretty!"

Eh? _A__rigato, _then we should watch the match now," replies a slightly blushing Chiharu and looks at the court. Ryoma is ready to serve, he throws the ball then hit it.

"Slice serves? I though he will do twist serve right away," thinks Chiharu when she sees the ball goes past Momoshiro and faults.

"Fault."

"Yes, yes! Ryoma-sama is so cool!" says Tomoka.

"Wait... that was fault, so he has to serve again. If he faults again, it's a point for Momoshiro-kun," explains the older woman named Shiba.

"Eh, really? Ryoma-sama..." says Tomoka with teary eyes.

"But that serve was really fast," praises Kachirou.

"Un." Katsuo nods. Then Momoshiro points his racket to Ryoma.

"I don't want slice serves. Don't hold out on me."

"No."

"Eh? Arrogant brat."

_"Eh? Don't tell me he notices too?"_ asks Chiharu to herself with surprise. Then Ryoma bounces the ball at the court.

"Twist... Serve?" asks Sakuno. Then Ryoma throws the ball to the air and hits it. The ball bounces under Momoshiro and goes up, hitting his hand and makes the racket fall. The spectators are surprised seeing that, but Chiharu just smirks.

_"Twist serves! Unbelieveable!"_ thinks Momoshiro.

"Ano... What is that Twist serve?" asks Tomoka to the older man name Inoue.

"A normal serve would be a slice serve with left spin. A twist serve has a counter spin and bounces toward to the player with a top spin instead."

"That means the ball with bounce toward the face," adds Shiba.

"Yes, you can't return that easily! I can't believe a junior high student can use that serve. Unbelievable!"

"Awesome! Ryoma-sama getting cooler by the minutes!" shouts Tomoka so excited but Chiharu just sighs.

_"No. Ryoma is still holding back. It w__as__ better that this."_

_"This is the first time I've ever seen the Twist serve," _says Momoshiro to himself.

"Scary, scary! Caught me off guard."

"_Daijoubu? _You're sweating," says Ryoma. Hearing that, Chiharu just giggles a little.

"Bastard."

15-0

Ryoma bounces the ball again to the court, getting himself ready to serve.

_"He's better that I thought. Looks like I have to go after it while rising. To do that, I have to move up!" _thinks Momoshiro and goes forward.

"Yosh! Here I go!" Momoshiro hits it but the ball only lands on the net.

_"Look like I can't return it with good timing alone. Interesting."_

"Even Momoshiro Takeshi, a Seigaku regular, is losing in a power battle," says Inoue.

"Hee... He's good" says Chiharu, smirks.

30-0 Echizen leads! Echizen then serves again with twist serve and Momoshiro is after it.

"Bastard!" shouts Momoshiro and hits it. The ball was hits nearby the net and goes inside Ryoma's court. Does this make Ryoma a little startled?

"Oh, lucky! I was lucky!" says Momoshiro happily.

"He returned the serve!" says Kachirou, amazed.

"_Sugoi..."_ says Katsuo.

30-15. Then Ryoma hits twist serve again and Momoshiro has to go after it.

"Sorry, but I already have a timing down. If it's a power battle, I won't lose!" declares Momoshiro and returned the ball, surprising everyone.

_"__E__h?! He can return it!?" _thinks Chiharu in disbelief. But Ryoma is just as fast, he hits the ball back, startling Momoshiro a little. Momoshiro hits it again and Ryoma uses drop volley. Momoshiro can't catch it and he falls to a seated position.

"Drop volley... You can do that too?"

40-15

"Ryoma-sama, _ganbatte_!" shouts Tomoka, cheering for Ryoma.

_"Geez... can __she__ be quiet for a second?"_ thinks Chiharu irritated. Then Inoue takes Ryoma's photo. He zooms it until it reach Ryoma face, and he can see Echizen Najirou's look from Ryoma's eyes.

"Those eyes... That boy... Echizen Ryoma... Is Echizen Nanjirou's...?"

* * *

-:- Other place -:-

An old man is walking at in front of a shrine with a racket in his hand. He yawns so big and sneezes. Then he messes his hair and looking at the court in front of him.

"It's boring when there's no opponent" says the old man and sits at on a wooden bench and takes a nap.

"Let's just sleep."

And he closes his eyes. Then he remembers something and sees a book near him.

* * *

"If he gets this in, it's Ryoma-kun's victory," says Kachirou.

_"Damn, I let this drag on for too long. Gotta end this quickly," _thinks Momoshiro. And then a wind wheezes past them, making some cherry blossom fall.

"_Madamadadane_," says Ryoma and switches his racket from right hand to the left on, surprising everyone.

"Ah, I remember..." says Sakuno and Chiharu just giggles.

"Hehe... Ryoma is left-handed" says Chiharu, smirking. Then when Ryoma is going to throw his ball, Momoshiro stops him.

"Time's up!"

Ryoma stops and looks at Momoshiro.

"_Mo, _I quit! It's over!"

"Eeeeehhhhh?"

"I'll let you go now."

"Doesn't matter to me," says Ryoma and walks out from the court. Then Ryoma places his racket into his tennis bag.

"_Otsukaresama_,_" _says Chiharu to Ryoma, smilling.

"Hm," answers Ryoma shortly.

"That was great Ryoma-kun," says Katsuo.

"I was very surprised!" says Kachirou amazed.

"Echizen, which club did you train at?" asks Horio.

"Temple."

"Temple?"

"It seems I know _why_ you're really good at tennis," says Chiharu and Ryoma just glares at her.

"Wait, Tomoka-chan!" says Sakuno.

"_Hajimemashite, _I'm friends with Ryuzaki Sakuno, Ozakada Tomoka _desu_! _Yoroshiku_!" says Tomoka, introducing herself.

"Ha?"

"Ah, _konichiwa, _Ryoma-kun. I'm sorry about the last time," says Sakuno, blushing lightly.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno? Who's that?" asks Ryoma blunty. And hearing that, Chiharu just laughs so hard.

"'Who's that?' You don't remember? I'm shocked!" says Sakuno with teary eyes.

"_Ma~ ma~" _says Chiharu, messing Sakuno's hair.

"Are you okay with this, Momoshiro?" ask an old woman, Sumire, behind Momoshiro.

"Oh, _baa-san..."_

"At this rate, that freshman would have run all over you."

"You can be right..." Momoshiro just scratches the back of his head even though it's not itchy.

"Be serious... If your foot wasn't sprained, you could've..." Sumire looks at Momoshiro's sprained right foot.

"Nope, he knew it from the start."

"Really?"

"He used his other hand to play a _senpai_. Must've been his handicap. How scary..." says Momoshiro and just walks away. Sumire just smiles and looks at Ryoma who has already walked away too with Chiharu, who just smirks looking at Momoshiro.

"Ryoma Echizen. Who is he?" asks Shiba to Inoue.

"Right. That boy... Probably... A 'Samurai Junior'," answers Inoue.

"Huh? Samurai... Junior?" asks Shiba, confused.

* * *

"Hehe, what a nice game," says Chiharu to Ryoma, and giving a ponta to him.

"Thanks," Ryoma grabs the can and drinks it. Chiharu just smile. Then Ryoma looking looks at two pontas in her hand.

"Ah, Ryoma. Can you wait for me at the gate? I have to meet someone," says Chiharu, runs away, leaving Ryoma alone.

"Sigh... Meeting him, huh?" says Ryoma and walks to the gate.

* * *

"_Yosh_! Let's go home~" says Momoshiro happily. Then he grabs his tennis bag and starts walking. He's was walking in silence until something cold touches his left cheek.

"So cold!" shouts Momoshiro as he jumps back a few steps, touching his left cheek.

"Hehe, _gomen _senpai," says a girl's voice. She's was Chiharu.

"You... the earlier girl."

"Oh, you remember me?"

"Well, you're the girl who's always with Echizen right? His girlfriend?"

"No! I'm just his friend... and here." Chiharu gives Momoshiro a ponta.

"For me?"

"Un.. Well, that was a nice game."

"_Arigato ne_," says Momoshiro and drinks the ponta.

"_Douitashimashite..._ but the way, my name is Shigeko Chiharu... _Yoroshiku ne,_ Senpai."

"Ah, my name's..."

"Momoshiro Takeshi, right? You already introduced yourself earlier."

"Eh? Ahaha...You're right."

"Hehe...Oh I have go back now, _jaana_ Senpai!"

"Wait, if you want to go home, I can accompany you!" shouts Momoshiro, making Chiharu stop and look at him.

"Oh, it's okay, I go home with Ryoma...Hehe..." say Chiharu and walk away again. "Ah, don't forget to check your right foot again! You have sprained it, right?"

"Wh-what? How did she know?" asks Momoshiro to himself, confused.

_"Who is she?"_

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late," says Chiharu to Ryoma who's standing at the gate. Ryoma just nods and they start walking in silence until Ryoma speaks.

"So, you talk to him?"

"Him?"

"Momo-senpai."

"Oh, well... yeah... hehe, he have a sprained... you already know it right?" asks Chiharu and Ryoma answers it with a nod.

"Hm...Well, if he wasn't sprained I think you're already serious from the start."

"... It makes me think."

"Him?"

"Who are you? It seems you know everything."

"... Sigh... It's nothing. I'm just an ordinary girl after all."

And after Chiharu answers it, they become silent again. Ryoma chooses not to ask and Chiharu just silently drinks her ponta. Then Ryoma remembers Sakuno's face and...

"Ah!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I remember!"

"What?"

"That girl."

"Girl?"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"... Now you remember?" Chiharu feels her sweat dropping, hearing that.

* * *

**Author : Chapter 2~~ Aw... ****S****o sorry i not update so while.. Well, i just became a high school student now... So i was so busy with MOS (student orientation), assignment...So i can't update it... and th****ere**** has something wrong... so... _gomenasai..._**

**Chiharu : _ma~ ma~_**

**Auhtor : Chiharu, it seem you look like Fuji now**

**Ryoma : Fuji****?**

**Author : oops, you all will meet him at the next chapter**

**Sakuno : Author-san, we have to reply the review**

**Author : oh, you right! Momoshiro, can you help me?**

**Momo : _Haaaaiii~~~ _ehem, from IMANOOBXD.. Yeah, we already update! And you can see how cool i am..****.**

**Author : just shut up Momoshiro**

**Momo : EEHHH?**

**Ryoma : ****W****e will close it**

**Tomoka : Thanks for people who read this FF!**

**Sakuno : Please review *bow***

**All : _Jaa nee~~_**

**Chiharu : please wait the next chapter!**


End file.
